digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vademon
Vademon Vademon is an Alien Digimon whose name is derived from "Invader". It is shaped like something that came from the far reaches of the cosmos, but it's rumored that it was born from the seed of a plant. It could not be imagined from its enormously developed head and octopus-like lower body, but it carries terrifying offensive power.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/vademon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Vademon] Digimon Adventure When Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon fell into his pocket dimension, Vademon convinced Izzy to give up his curiosity (his heart in the Japanese version) but Pabumon helped Izzy get it back. But at the same time, DemiDevimon wanted Vademon to sell him Izzy's crest. A fight ensued and resulted with Kabuterimon Digivolving to MegaKabuterimon and beating Vademon, collapsing his pocket dimension. Digimon Frontier A Vademon worked as a fortune teller at the Fortune Teller Village while other Vademon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad A Vademon was seen in a glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time Digimon World Vademon's bottom half is in a UFO due to tentacle rendering difficulties. He joins the restaurant and appears randomly as opposed to the set time shifts of the rest of the staff (save for Digitamamon who also works when he pleases). Vademon is also a playable character. Vademon, like Kunemon,Numemon,Sukamon,and Nanimon, can only digivolve through special means other than an item. After 360 hours have passed as a champion, that champion has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon every day from them on out provided they haven't met the requirements of any other ultimate.. Digimon World 2 Vademon digivolves from Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon and Raremon depending on its DP. As with Digimon World, his bottom half is encased in a UFO. Digimon World 3 Vademon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Mobius Desert. His red variant can also be found in the same place in Amaterasu Server. As with in Digimon World and Digimon World 2, Vademon's bottom half is encased in a UFO. In the PAL version of the game, the red Vademon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 24/22. Digimon Digital Card Battle Vademon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Vademon can be obtained by DNA digivolving RedVegiemon with Nanimon (Lv36+, Machine EXP 3000+, Insect/Plant EXP 4000+). Vademon can digivolve into Ebemon.It is also one of the Digimon you get to fight to be a Silver Tamer. Digimon World Championship Many champion-level digimon, such as Starmon or Vegiemon are capable of digivolving into Vademon, which is unfortunate because Vademon is one of the few digimon who are unable to evolve. Attacks * : Makes a complete fool out of the opponent by blowing them a kiss before hurling meteors and planets at them. * : Fires a beam from the ray gun in its hand. Variations / Subspecies * Vademon X Vademon X Vademon X is an Alien Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name is derived from "Invader". It is shaped like something that came from the far reaches of the cosmos, but it's rumored that it was born from the seed of a plant. It could not be imagined from its enormously developed head and octopus-like lower body, but it carries terrifying offensive power. Due to the X-Antibody, it became the "Defective Alien". Unlike the other Vademon which came in order to invade the Earth, it appears in a shape which has an adverse effect on Earth culture. It thinks that it is the stronger digivolution, but that is only looks, as it's hard for it to see the truth through its sunglasses. However, it is able to master skills which menace enemy Digimon, and is perhaps a step closer to invading the Earth.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/vademon2/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Vademon X-Antibody] Attacks * : Makes a complete fool out of the opponent by blowing them a kiss before hurling meteors and planets at them. * : Fires a beam from the ray gun in its hand. * : Smiles while it kicks the opponent's feet, completely distracting them. Variations / Subspecies * Vademon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Alien Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Digimon species